


The "Punishment"

by Bed_Man



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Goblin - Freeform, Human, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Story, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bed_Man/pseuds/Bed_Man
Summary: A pair of adventurers find themselves with not much to do for the day, and the man comes up with a plan for his partner.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	The "Punishment"

I checked the map again. 

"I don't understand, it should be right here." 

Ahead of me was an expanse of trees. Thickly packed and taller than belltowers they were. The rustle of leaves sounded out as the cool breeze brushed past. Up above in the branches, chirps and caws came forth from the birds in their nests. Somewhere deep in those densely packed trunks, scurrying critters ran about collecting their preferred food for the day. High in the sky, the midmorning sun hone forth brightly, basking the world below in its warmth.

However, this wasn't supposed to be what was here. According to the map and the directions I'd been given, I was to come face to face with the ruined entryway of an underground fortress. But where was the crumbled archway? The broken staircase leading down to twin stone doors? There was nothing to indicate any such thing had ever existed in the area. Instead, there was only the forest before me. 

"Knew you'd get us lost," came a sharp voice at my side.

"Shut up," I barked back without even looking at the source of the voice. "There has to be something here."

Once again, I stuck my nose in the map, hoping to find some explanation as to where I went wrong. Just needed to retrace the path, figure out where we deviated. Yet, no matter how hard I looked, nothing seemed to make sense. We'd followed every direction given, sought out every landmark we'd been told, taken every proper side at the forks in the roads. But, if we'd made no error, then...

The cloth map was ripped out of my hands, and so my trail of thoughts was broken. 

"You're probably reading it wrong," came the biting words of my irritable companion. With the map held up in front of her, it covered nearly her entire upper body. All that I could see were her breeches and leather boots below, as well as the very top of her head, or rather, the brown messy hair that poked out. Small, cyan fingers were gripping the edges of the cloth as she held it up.

"Reading it wrong, my ass." To return the favor, I ripped the map back from her grasp, my thoughts drifting to ripping the cloth up and just going home, I was so annoyed with this whole ordeal.

With the map no longer obstructing the view, I could now clearly see my partner in full. She had pale blue skin, with a small cropping of darker blue freckles around her nose and cheeks. Almond shaped eyes, the color of a blazing fire, were at the moment glaring at me for my action. She was barely at waist height to me, and garbed in a loose fitting doublet a tad too big for her, she looked almost like a child playing around in their parent's clothing. On her back was secured a standard long sword, but for someone of her size and stature it may as well have been a zweihänder.

This was Riz, the goblin. My one and only adventuring partner.

I decided to follow up on my earlier thought. Gripping both sides of the map, I pulled hard, tears forming along the middle, until eventually, and with a loud rip, I ended up with one half in each hand. In my digust, I balled what remained and tossed it aside, letting out curses and swears about this pointless endeavour of ours. It took a few seconds, but Riz joined in, yelling to the skies above, and the two of us enjoyed our little fit of rage.

After a good screaming session, Riz snatched the satchel from my side and began to rummage through it.

"What do you think you're doing?" I wasn't upset, just curious. She could have at least asked, after all. Not like I'd say no, but still, it's the decent thing to do.

The goblin woman ignored me, instead pulling out a small folded up paper, then dropped the satchel like a dead weight. Little blue hands worked quickly to unfold her prize and she was left with the poster we took from the guild tavern. It was a notice for inspecting some old ruins, promising a handsome pay and that we could keep whatever we found within. Of course, now we knew this was nothing but a terrible joke. 

Scanning the paper, she then flipped it over, searching for something. Her eyes went hard and narrow as she did this a few more times, her search seemingly coming up empty. After about a minute of this, she let out a loud groan.

"You have any idea who posted this thing?"

Smirking, I responded, "You wanna pay them a visit and 'have a chat' about putting up such a worthless job, right?"

"Fuck that!" Leaves were kicked up as she stomped a foot down in frustration. "I wanna beat their ass for wasting our time!" 

Hearing this short blue goblin making such threats was almost enough to make me laugh. Hard to take someone like her serious when you could easily lift her over your head with one hand. Of course, I knew better than to let out a single peep. Last time I did that, Riz showed me just how much her warrior training paid off. So, instead of letting out any sort of chuckle, I just bottled it all in and pushed it deep down.

After letting the laughter die inside my head, I let out a breath. "So. What say we head home?"

She didn't seem to hear me. Or just didn't care. "When I find whoever posted this shit job, I'm gonna ram my fist so far down their throat, I'll be able to tell what they had for dinner three days ago!"

"Riz." 

She continued to ignore me. "And when they're lying there, begging me not to hurt them any more, that's when I'll take my sword and show them the true meaning of pain."

"Riz."

Messy hair whipped around as she spun on her heel to face me. "What?!"

Placing a hand on top of her head, I forced her to look up to meet my gaze. "We're going home. Now." Quietly, she nodded her head, which she followed up by then reaching up and pinching the skin of my arm. The sharp pain caused me to retract my hand, at which she snorted. 

Through a snicker, she said, "Don't be such a wuss."

A scowl worked its way onto my face. "You're gonna pay for that later," I threatened.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." As part of her response, she flashed an innocent, sweet smile. It actually made her look rather cute the way her upturned lips revealed small dimples on her cheeks. 

A few trace thoughts ran through my mind about how to follow up that threat of mine, but I quickly shook my head clear. I'd have plenty of time for such thoughts and actions once we got home, after all. With my thoughts now free, I took the lead as we headed back the way we came. Through the lush valley and over the hills, all the way to Hornvale. As we neared our destination, I noticed the city gates were closed. It was quite unusual, as they normally didn't close until sundown, yet the yellow orb was still rather high up. 

When we got closer, one of the gate guards raised his halberd at our approach. He was covered head to toe in iron, not an inch of skin visible to the eye. Even his eyes were shadowed inside his helm. 

"State your business," he barked out. 

Before I had the chance to ask what this was all about, Riz jumped in front of me, her small voice booming out.

"You know who we are, Reggie! Open the damn gates!" To match her loudness, she did her best to stand as tall as she could. This amounted to her standing on the tips of her toes, which didn't really give the goblin much of a boost.

"State your business," the armored man ordered once more. Didn't even hesitate when Riz yelled a second time about just letting us in.

I grabbed my small friend by her little shoulders, pulling her back and away from the guard and his halberd. I got down on a knee to meet her on her level, and leaned in, speaking in a hushed voice. "Let's just play along for now. I'm sure there's a good reason for all this." 

She harumphed. "They're being assholes. Why should we play nice just to get back to our house? It's not right."

"I know, I know," I soothed. "But, it's either do as they say or we'll be out here for hours."

Those red pools of hers searched through my own eyes, until eventually she relented, letting out a defeated sigh. "Fine," she grumbled. 

As I stood back up, I patted her soft cheek, smiling as I did so. "Good girl." A small amount of heat rose up on her blue face, painting her skin a light shade of violet. Turning to the guard, I explained we were coming back home from a failed job, and that we just wanted to go home, have a drink, and forget the whole thing.

He nodded and a few seconds later the gate began to rise up. With happy but tired steps, Riz and I made our way inside, finally ready to set foot inside our home. Our home wasn't too far off from the gate, thankfully. The home in question was rather decent, considering our meager funds from all our little jobs. It wasn't run down or anything, but it certainly wasn't something to brag about. I pushed open the door and as soon as I took the first step inside, Riz violently pushed passed me and entered the bedroom. A loud thud sounded out from within, which I assumed meant the little blue gal had flopped onto the bed.

Removing my satchel, I placed my things near the front entrance, closing and locking the door behind me. My back popped as I stretched out and let out a yawn. Tomorrow, I'd have to go see the tavern master about who put up this fake job. But, that was then. Tonight would be about relaxing with Riz.

As my thoughts had drifted off to the goblin in question, my mind went back to ideas of punishing her like I said I would. I'd need something she wouldn't enjoy. Something she'd hate. Something actually worthy of being called a punishment. Suddenly, an idea popped into place. An idea about doing something I'd never done before, somethine Riz would definitely not see coming, something assuredly painful for her.

A smile warmed my face as I entered the bedroom, where I was greeted to the sight of a pale blue goblin lounging in the nude. I was always impressed by the muscles Riz had developed over the years. Laying on her side with her head resting in one crooked arm, I could see the bulge of her bicep as she stared me down. Slowly, my eyes worked their way up passed her shoulder, down her neckline, stopping for a bit to admire her perked dark blue nipples, then ending at her stomach. It was a personal favorite of mine, seeing that flat tummy complete with strong, hard abs. A powerful urge came over me, telling me to walk over and plant soft kisses on those muscles. Somehow, I managed to brush it off.

With my strong urge bottled down, I continued to drink in the sight of the nude goblin before me. Flowing down from her stomach, I followed the curve of her hips. The temptation of the supple, soft skin on those hips had been used against me many a night. Riz had seemed to enjoy my looks, as when my eyes went further down still, she moved one leg up, bending it at an angle to give me the perfect view of her hidden sex. Trapped beneath two beautifully swelled thighs was a honeypot already beginning to glisten. Memories of the sweet taste of those juices flooded into the forefront of my head and I was oh so tempted to give in. I had to ignore these thoughts. Riz was trying to goad me, but I had to remain vigilant. I made a promise of punishment, and a promise must be kept.

As if reading my thoughts, Riz opened her mouth. "Stop staring and come here. Or was that threat earlier just talk?" 

I searched for a good comeback, but all that came out of me was a simple wordless grunt. This only made the goblin smile. That taunting little curved mouth was always so...inviting. My feet connected with my brain again and I calmly stepped over to the bed, taking a seat down on the edge. With nearly silent movements, I began to undress, starting with my boots. Over to my side, my little blue companion was eyeing my intently, the index finger of her free hand making lazy circles around her stomach. This was a game to her, trying to get me to forget about the threat and just jump in bed with her like usual. She would lose, I'd make sure of it.

When my boots had been kicked off and I was just about to undo my belt, I heard a small noise. It sounded wet. Chancing a look, I saw that Riz's finger had dipped down between her legs, moving in and out over and over. When my focus had completely shifted from my undressing to her, the finger sped up, the wet noise becoming louder, and a select few moans from the blue lass joined them. The blood in my head began to pool around my groin, and I could feel myself hardening, lengthening. What little blood remained in my brain helped my mind to scream at me to replace her finger and just get on with things. 

Countless seconds passed as I watched her pleasure herself. Now at full mast, my trousers felt tight and confining. I had to put an end to this. I had to make good on my word. In one swift movement, I shot up from my seat and dropped my pants, leaving my bottom as bare as the goblin's on the bed. A thud rang out as my belt crashed into the ground, and the wet noises ceased almost instantly. I could feel Riz's eyes staring at me. No, not at me per se, but rather at the spear jutting from my body, throbbing in time with my heartbeat. In this moment of silence, I nearly ripped off my shirt, tossing it aside before turning to face my partner.

Unbeknownst to me, Riz had inched closer to me on the bed, my hardened prick slapping against the side of her face when I turned. Crimson eyes widened in shock for but a moment before she got a mischievous look about her. She brought her hand up, and I could see her finger was still coated in her juices. She took that finger and dragged it along my length, leaving a small trail of her nectar as she went up, up along the shaft until she touched the tip. 

"Mmm, how about I make this good and slick for you, then you can show me what kind of 'punishment' you have in store for me." The intrusive finger circled along the head as she spoke.

"Keep being cocky," I warned, my voice as stern as I could muster. "You won't be smiling so much in a minute."

Sing-song like laughs bellowed out from her as she answered, "I'm looking forward to seeing you try."

In a flash, she dropped from the bed and knelt down before me, my sword now dangling above her head. There was a gleam in her eyes as she stared up at it and her tiny tongue darted out to lick at her lips in anticipation before she made her move. After admiring the thing she'd already seen countless times before--which I always enjoyed seeing this admiration, to be fair--her small tongue dropped from her mouth and she dragged the muscle along the same trail she made with her finger moments ago. Her movements were slow, almost agonizingly so, as she traced her earlier pattern up the shaft, sending a shiver through me as she did. When she finally made contact with the purplish tip, she switched her gaze to me, locking eyes as she opened her mouth and slid the tip inside.

Her small tongue danced around the glans as she brought a hand up to stroke along the length. Meanwhile, her other appendage was rubbing up my thigh, inching closer and closer to the twin orbs hanging between. All while she was making these actions, her eyes never moved away from focusing on my own. She loved seeing my reactions as she did her work, or at least I assumd that was always her reasoning. I didn't have much time to think on this before she began to push her head forward, engulfing more and more of my prick. She could only go a little more than halfway before she made a slightly gagging sound and pulled back. Now was my chance.

A strong hand landed on the back of her head, fingers twisting into her messy hair, and then I brought her back down. She gagged again, but I did not let up. I throbbed within the confines of her mouth, and a smirk found its way upon my face. 

"Told ya not to be so cocky," I said as I pulled her further along the shaft, going deeper than she'd ever taken before. 

I imagined she'd try to fight me, but rather than any of that, she just relaxed. Her hand stopped stroking me and joined her second as they both began to roll the orbs beneath in the fingers, squeezing gently as she continued to sputter and gag. Spit dripped down from her lips with each cough she sounded out, dropping down onto the floor below, but still she did not attempt to push me off. Almost angered that she did not respond the right way, I gripped her hair hard and I pulled her in closer, her lips sliding down to touch the base for the very first time. Her throat bulged out with the sheer thickness of the mass of flesh, and Riz's whole body shaked and shuddered as she tried to cough, and her eyes began to water. I held her there for a second before releasing her and allowing the short goblin to free the invading pole from blocking her breathing. 

The pale blue woman coughed as she gathered herself. Her breathing slowly returned to normal, and she looked back up at me.

"Is that," she muttered through another cough, "the best you got?"

I didn't answer, choosing instead to meet her attitude with the true punishment I had planned. Nearly choking her was only the beginning, the appetizer before the main course. Before she had the opportunity to repeat herself, I reached down and picked her up. Her small stature made it rather easy to do so, and she was surprisingly light. The sheets felt nice and soft as I sat down, bringing Riz onto my lap, my staff resting on her stomach. 

Her smile returned as she looked down for a second. "Hm, you gonna put this whole thing side me? Sure, it might hurt, but that doesn't sound too much like punishment to me."

The response came in the form of me lifting her up once more. Nectar was dripping down from her sex as I held her up. I rubbed the tip of my spear against her wet entrance before doing something I'd never done. The tip moved just a bit more forward until it began to poke at her second, tighter entrance. 

Realization struck her then, her eyes wide with shock and her voice shaky. "H-Hey now, that's not..."

Pulling her down by the hips, I impaled her onto myself, until not an inch of it could be seen. Her bottom was resting in my lap; I had gone fully inside. A yelp of pained surprise lept from her lungs as she was met with such a new sensation. The small weight of her head landed on my shoulder as it bowed and she made little nosies of discomfort. 

Inside her, it was warm and tight. A vise-like tightness grasped me as I simply stayed put, almost letting her body adjust to this newfound feeling. Almost. When she began to loosen up, and her body started to relax, I slowly lifted Riz up. Her breath caught in her throat as she knew what was going to happen.

"I warned you," I said as I pulled her back down fast, hilting myself once more. I repeated this pattern of waiting for her to relax only to impale her again several times. Each time I did so, she would let out grunts and her body would shake with the pain. MY body shook as well, but not in pain. I was loving this. Making her feel weak like this, using her body like a tool for my own pleasure. It was invigorating. It only added fuel to my fire and pushed me to pick up the pace, lifting her and slamming her back down faster. 

For several minutes, I kept this up, bouncing her along my length, and I noticed the wetness seeping from her sex was drooling more and more as I used her other entrance. Her pained grunts morphed into wordless groans, and she wrapped her arms around my back, hugging herself closely to my chest. The little bitch was beginning to enjoy it.

Annoyance at the punishment losing its effect flooded into my mind, and I decided to change our positions. I pulled out completely, her entrance making a small pop when I was fully released. It puckered slightly, and was turning a slight shade purple from the abuse. The bed creaked as I threw her down onto her stomach moved. I hovered over her and pulled her hips to me, pressing my throbbing length against her backside. Her breathing became heavy as she got up on all fours and rubbed her bottom against me, as if begging for more.

I slammed my sword back inside her, a loud smack sounding out as our hips touched. Pulling back, I did it again. Again. Over and over I smahed our bodies against one another, the small mewls and moans of the cyan woman beneath me only furthering the abuse. She was so small I could damn near hold her entire midsection in one hand as I thrust into her. Spasms wracked her body, her inner walls contracting around me as she shuddered out an orgasm, her juices pooling down and saturating the sheets. The heady smell of sex and sweat covered the room as we went on, the soft moans coming from Riz the only other sound besides our bodies hitting one another.

Several more times, Riz's small body shuddered with a climax, each one seemingly more violent than the last. Following along with each was Riz, her voice shaky as she moaned with her shudders. I didn't care anymore if she was actually enjoying the treatment, I still was going to use her like a tool. And use her I did. For a long time, there was nothing in the world but the two of us, having our fill of this little 'punishment' I'd envisioned. Our breathing raged, our bodies shining with sweat, our hips likely being bruised by the constant beating.

A tensing began in my lower body, and I knew things would be coming to an end soon. I tried to fight it off as best I could, but try as I might, the feeling overtook me. A wave of pleasure washed out of me, and I erupted inside Riz, painting the inside of her tight little bottom white. I pulled out of her and fell onto the bed right next to her. She was still on her hands and knees, body still shaking from another climax. When the shakes subsided, she sank down onto the bed with a contented sigh.

A mumble came from her, which I asked her to repeat properly. "I said," she echoed, her cheeks turning purple, "that was a real fun 'punishment.' We've gotta make that a regular thing from now on."

Despite how tired I felt, I reached over and smacked her bottom, earning a happy little noise from the goblin as I did. I then pulled her closer to me and hugged her tight.


End file.
